


Can I play a game with you?

by Caranthiryimi



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ultraman - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi





	Can I play a game with you?

Can I play a game with you?

“哥……哥哥？”床头传来细小的呼唤声，他的声音有些颤抖，好像是在害怕。泰罗还是没有回来。

 

梦比优斯的双手被举在头顶绑在床头，眼灯的位置蒙上一层布。泰罗说他想玩一个游戏，很好玩，天真单纯的梦比优斯就相信了。他现在有点后悔，有种被骗了的感觉。

 

泰罗哥哥不会要把自己晾在这里一直到第二天早上吧？梦比优斯想着，他觉得已经一晚上过去了。此时的他有点昏昏欲睡。

 

“Mebi？”泰罗的嗓音在梦比优斯的头顶响起。梦比优斯也从迷糊中清醒过来，他看不到泰罗，但他可以确定泰罗就在自己身边。泰罗也爬到了床上，抚摸着被光绳捆住的双手，分开梦比优斯的腿并架到腰上。

 

突然，一个热烈的吻又让梦比优斯的意识迷糊起来。片刻，泰罗又放过嘴，开始亲吻下巴、脖子……最后停在了计时器上。他在这个敏感的地方不停地舔舐、画圈，弄得身下人忍不住呻吟，当听到了自己的声音后，又赶紧咬住嘴生生憋了回去。

 

这个样子的Mebi真可爱，泰罗想着。他的双手在梦比优斯的身上不停地爱抚，略粗糙的指腹不轻不重地擦过每一个敏感的地方。梦比优斯努力不让自己叫出来，不停地喘息着。突然，泰罗的手指在第二次滑到他的腿间时，发现他的生殖腔打开了。

 

很好，泰罗已经成功勾起了梦比优斯身体里的欲望。他把手指伸入那个小穴，轻轻地搅动并扩张。小猫发出一声闷哼，而另一只手则流连在腰侧和胸口。当手指扩张到三根时，他抽了出来，却并未把自己送进去。

 

梦比优斯体内的异物突然撤出，空落落的有些难受。身体忍不住绞紧。而泰罗不急不缓，食指指尖在穴口划动着，时不时伸进去一点点又迅速退出。“呜……”梦比优斯挣扎了一下，想挣脱光绳，双腿也想合上，只为了应付那难受的空虚感。小穴不断地分泌液体，滴到床单上。

 

“不行。”泰罗按住了梦比优斯的腿，凑近他说道：“要自己争取哦，Mebi。”不知不觉，泰罗的生殖腔也打开了。梦比优斯迟疑了一会，这是在羞耻极了，但在欲望的驱使下还是开口了：“泰罗哥哥，我，我想要……”他的声音很小，染上了哭腔。

 

泰罗听见后，夸奖道：“这才是好孩子嘛，哥哥这就满足你。”梦比优斯则因为害羞扭过头去。他解下绑在床头的光绳，却并没有解放梦比优斯的双手，而是把他拉到床中间。泰罗把他的双腿分得更开，一下挺了进去。“啊！”虽然已经扩张好了，但是异物入侵的胀痛感还是让人难以适应。

 

泰罗也忍受了很久，囚禁在牢笼里的欲望野兽咆哮着冲破束缚，等不及弟弟适应，他狠狠地撞击着里面，一只手按住梦比优斯乱动的胳膊，另一只手牢牢控制住正在踢蹬的腿。梦比优斯不加抑制地哭喊出来，眼泪浸湿了布条。他扭着腰想逃，被拖回来进入得更深。

 

当泰罗终于恢复理智时，他摘下了蒙在梦比优斯眼睛上的布。梦比优斯的眼泪仍然不住地流淌，看起来惨兮兮的。泰罗吻去这些眼泪，动作轻柔了起来。最终，他们同时达到高潮。

 

泰罗并未立即退出，留在了梦比优斯的身体里。他解开光绳，把小徒弟兼弟弟抱在怀里。“这个游戏好玩吗？”他亲吻着弟弟的额头，问道。“好玩。”梦比优斯回答道，“我们再来一次好不好？”泰罗的手突然抚上自己的腰侧，身体里的东西好像又有了反应。“别……呜……”

 

今夜注定是个不眠之夜。


End file.
